


Admission

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [11]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: Adam feels that the time has come to make a confession to his son.





	

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”  
  
Adam looked from the mirror, where he’d been debating whether what he was wearing was suitable – although what was suitable, he wasn’t sure – to where Lucas was sprawled on the bed watching him somewhat warily.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said, you don’t have to do this, not now. Not ever if you don’t want to. I will completely understand if you don’t want to tell Wes about us.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I want to tell Wes about us?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know exactly but it can’t really be easy telling your son that you have someone else, another partner, after his mum’s death.”  
  
“No, it probably won’t be easy but I’m not going to hide you away like some dirty little secret; that’s not fair on you and we’ve already done that once. You deserve to be acknowledged and Wes deserves to know the truth, it’s as simple as that. Wes knows that I loved Fiona but I love you too and I want Wes to know that.”  
  
“Well that was a pretty little speech.”  
  
Adam mock-scowled and lobbed a discarded shirt at Lucas’ head. “That wasn’t quite the response I was expecting.”  
  
Adam wouldn’t admit it but the small but easy smile and laugh that he got in return made his heart skip a beat. Lucas had always been serious, even before Russia, but he was even more so now (although he was starting to relax somewhat) and Adam relished any chink in Lucas’ serious mien, even if it was at Adam’s own expense. He kept up his expression as Lucas unfolded his frame from the bed and moved to stand in front of Adam, leaning in to drop a kiss to his lips.  
  
“And my response that isn’t flip and glib is thank you and I love you too. I just don’t want you to ruin your relationship with Wes over me. You barely get to see him enough as it is and I’m not worth it.”  
  
“That’s bollocks and you know it. You’ve just forgotten that you’re worth it and I’ll happily remind you as many times as necessary. Now, I’m going. Are you still going to be here when I get back?”  
  
“I was going to…” Lucas caught sight of Adam’s face and amended what he was about to say, “yes, I’ll still be here when you get back.”  
  
“Correct answer.” Adam leant in and kissed Lucas quickly, “I’ll be back in a couple of hours and I’ll bring dinner with me.”

  
(~*~)

  
A couple of hours later, Adam let himself back into the flat, juggling his keys, cake box and the bag of takeaway. He could hear the quiet sounds of the radio playing something that he didn’t recognise and tried not to think too much about how much he liked coming home to Lucas. They were still moving slowly and seeing as Adam wanted Lucas around for not only the foreseeable future but as long as possible, he didn’t want to push Lucas by moving too quickly.  
  
“Adam? Is that you? How did it go?”  
  
Adam dumped the food in the kitchen before he moved into the living room and kissed a rather tense-looking Lucas on the cheek, slumping down next to him on the couch. “Rather well actually. He was surprised of course but he didn’t run away screaming.”  
  
“Adam, don’t say things like that.”  
  
“Sorry. I meant it though, Wes took it well. He knows I love Fiona and that me being with you doesn’t change that or change how I feel about him. He’s happy that I’m happy and he wants to meet you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really. So, how about it? Feel like meeting Wes next week?”  
  
“Sure. Just don’t judge me too badly if I’m terrified next week?”  
  
“You survived eight years in a Russian prison and you’re terrified of meeting my son?”  
  
“Do you blame me?”  
  
“No, I don’t. Fair enough, there’ll be no judgement from me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/256267.html)


End file.
